My Darling
by Romanovna
Summary: Azazel stays with Raven for the birth of their child... But what should happen when Raven's fears are realized?
1. Baby

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Marvel or X-Men, you silly tosser! ^^**

**I realize how the timeline for X-Men worked out, but I wanted to switch it up a bit to see what it would be like if Azazel had actually _stayed_ with one of the women he impregnated. Thus, the following story was born. **

**The following story picks up a few years after the events of X-Men: First Class.**

X

Darkness, then pain.

Raven awoke and sat straight up as her child moved inside her. It's rough kicks caused the young woman much pain, but also happiness. She knew it would be strong when it came into the world.

She looked to Azazel, who was still slept. He had been out hunting (as well as stealing, Raven recalled) the night before, making sure they'd have plenty for when the child arrived. It wasn't exactly safe for mutants to walk around in broad daylight, after all. The child gave another kick as Raven touched her belly softly.

"My little one..." she smiled softly, stroking where the child had kicked, "Please... Be safe... Be strong..."

If there was one thing that Raven wished for the most, it was that her child be born human. She didn't know what she would do if it were born a mutant like it's mother and father. It was hard enough for the two of them to live as "non-humans"; Raven couldn't bear the thought of their child suffering the same fate. As if sensing it's mother's growing uncertainty, the child pressed against Raven's hand as it rested on her belly. She smiled.

"I love you too, my darling..."

She laid down and stroked her belly softly. _I can't wait to meet you, sweet baby... _Raven's thoughts centered entirely around her child until she drifted back into sleep. Azazel, who had been feigning sleep and listening to Raven, smiled softly.

X

**Yes, I do realize this chapter is _quite_ short; expect them all to be relatively small, thanks. ^^**

**I certainly hope this is alright ^^'**

**Do review if you wish! C: **


	2. Time

**Hello again and thank you to all who reviewed! C:  
><strong>**Please enjoy the next (quite short, again) chapter ^^**

**X **

Azazel woke with a start as he heard Raven's scream pierce the morning air. He looked around for her, worried that someone might have found them.

"Raven?"

He ran to their dining area to find his darling on her knees, trembling. A puddle of clear liquid gathering around her knees as she cried softly and clutched her belly.

"A-Az..." Raven barely managed to choke out her words, "T-Time..."

Azazel nodded and grabbed her, transporting them back to the bedroom. He undressed her and laid her on the bed carefully, trying not to give her anymore discomfort. Raven gave a soft moan of pain before adjusting to relieve the pressure on her hips, if only slightly. Azazel gathered the things he remembered would be necessities: warmed water, one of their few towels, blankets... He grit his teeth, remembering what he'd forgotten to find Raven the night before.

"I'm terribly sorry, my blue bird," he said softly, helping Raven into a comfortable position, "No painkillers..."

Raven forced a smile for Azazel and squeezed his hand softly.

"A-Az... Okay..." she squeezed his hand hard, "B-Baby..."

Azazel kissed Raven's forehead softly before carefully spreading her legs. He could see Raven blush. He stifled a chuckle. Just like her. Never enough pain to hide embarrassment.

"Not quite yet, my dear," he said softly, stroking her hand, "Just a little more time..."

**X**

**Please review! ^^'**


	3. Here

**Again, thank you for the reviews!**

**The fourth chapter may take awhile to get here, lots of essays to write... ^^"**

**X**

'A little more time' soon turned into one of Azazel's greatest understatements. As two hours progressed to four, then six, then to eight, Azazel knew that something must be wrong. Women don't take that long to give birth... Do they? He looked to Raven, not wanting to disturb her or cause her more pain than she was already experiencing. He just wanted an answer. Something to tell him that their child was still safe. He carefully placed a hand on Raven's belly and waited.

"Az..."

Raven blinked as she regained consciousness. She'd been asleep for a mere twenty minutes, maybe twenty-five. Azazel was too afraid to take count. He rubbed her belly softly, waiting, begging for a response from the baby. A sudden rough kick and a contraction that made Raven cry out was plenty to give Azazel hope for the child. He checked Raven again.

"Raven, my darling," he held her hand tight and gently stroked back the hair that stuck to her face, "My blue bird, it's time."

Raven's eyes overflowed with tears as she began to shake. She had never known so much fear in her entire life. As the contractions came faster and faster, and as Azazel encouraged her to push, Raven begged to whatever god might exist to protect her child.

_Please, Jesus, God, Buddha, whoever..._ she internally screamed, her voice too hoarse to say anything out loud, _Please save this baby! Give it the humanity it deserves! **Please!**_

She could just barely hear Azazel speaking to her, could just barely feel the strange pressure between her legs... She was slowly losing consciousness.

"Raven, stay with me!" Azazel shook her arm roughly, "Blue bird, the baby's almost here! Keep going!"

Raven used her last bit of strength to scream. The pressure was gone. Raven couldn't focus her eyes on anything. The room turned black just as she heard a high-pitched cry.

**X**

**Please review for baby Kurt! ^^'**


	4. Nightmare

**So sorry it took awhile to get here! ^^**

**Still relatively short, but hey c:**

**X**

Raven was roused from her sleep by the warmth of sunlight.

_... Sunlight...?_

She and Azazel had been hiding for some time; it had been at least two months since Raven had enjoyed the feeling of the sun. She smiled softly and stretched. Pain shot through her as soon as she moved. Then she remembered everything.

_The baby!_ Raven whipped her head around, realizing she was in an unfamiliar place. A fully furnished bedroom- This was definitley **not** their hiding place.

"A-Azazel...?"

Raven's could feel tears brimming in her eyes as every possible scenario shot through her mind. They'd been found and their captors had separated them... Someone took her baby... Someone killed Azazel... Raven held back a sob as she tried to get her thoughts straight. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Raven?" a comforting, smooth voice found its way through the wooden door, "My blue bird, have you awakened?"

Raven could only give a cry of joy as tears fell down her cheeks. Azazel rushed in at the sound of his lover's voice.

"Raven?" he held her close, gently rocking her, "My darling, what is wrong? Are you in pain?"

Raven shook her head and clutched Azazel tight. _Thank God you're safe..._ she thought, knowing then that their baby was safe as well. She looked up to Azazel and kissed him softly, pulling herself closer. Azazel smiled and ran his hand up the curve of Raven's back.

"I apologize to have frightened you, blue bird," he said as he kissed Raven's forehead, "An old companion of mine told me of this old house; I wanted to move you and our son somewhere warmer."

Raven perked up.

"Son...?" she smiled, "A boy... A boy!"

She hugged Azazel with all her strength, making the devilish man chuckle. He kissed her again, then helped her stand.

"I'm sure that you wish to see him."

The pair smiled simultaneously, then made their way to another bedroom down the hall. The house smelled musky- a sort of smell that could only come with age. But it was warm and definitley felt like "home". Raven followed Azazel into the room, her eyes going straight to the cradle in the corner of the room. Azazel squeezed her hand softly and led her to the cradle, humming softly to himself. Raven moved from Azazel's hold, anxious to finally hold her son. Raven froze as she looked into the cradle. Her smile began to disappear.

"Darling, isn't he beautiful?" Azazel put an arm around Raven as the baby cooed and reached up a tiny three-fingered hand. Raven flinched as her son grabbed hold of her finger. She couldn't believe that this was real.

"... Mare..."

"Raven?"

"N-no..." fresh tears found their way from Raven's eyes, "A-a nightmare... This must... Be..."

Raven fell to her knees and sobbed.

**X**

**Oh dear...**

**Poor Azazel and Kurt :c**

**Review if you wish! **


	5. Proud

**Hello again! c:  
>Thank you to all who reviewed!<br>Sorry for the wait, work has me working extra hours and I can't write as much ^^''  
>But it's longer than the other chapters by far, so... e_e<br>****Enjoy! **

**X**

Almost two months had gone by since Kurt's birth. The boy grew quickly, already able to use his tail to take hold of objects as his father often did. Azazel chuckled as he watched his son play and grow, proud that he and Raven had produced such a curious child. But he noticed that Raven's temper had grown short.

Not only that, but her mood had darkened since Kurt's birth. She barely looked at Kurt when it wasn't necessary. She rarely spoke to Azazel and slept through most of the day. Azazel thought it was what people called "post-partum depression"; he'd done some research on the subject and subsequently stole medication for Raven, which she flatly refused.

"I don't need drugs to fix me," she said, "I'm not _broken_, Az."

But she seemed broken in every aspect to Azazel. Her gaze was cold, her words sharp as knives- she wasn't the woman Azazel knew and loved. He had no idea what he could do for her.

"Seems that only time will tell," he said with a sigh as he fed Kurt, "You know your mama loves you, right Kurt?"

Kurt wiggled and poked Azazel's cheek with his tail, giggling as he did so. Azazel chuckled. _Of course Raven loves Kurt... What mother doesn't love their child?_ He thought for a moment, his memories taking him back to his own mother... To Raven's mother... Perhaps not all mothers loved as they should.

"But that cannot be," he rocked Kurt and wrapped him in a small blanket, "You are the same as she and I, why would she have the prejudice of an average human?"

Kurt yawned and snuggled to his father's chest, falling asleep quickly.

"And you are not in the least as troublesome as most babies."

Azazel laid Kurt in his cradle before returning to his and Raven's bedroom. Raven lay sleeping on the bed, cocooned in their blankets. Azazel kissed the part of her head that protruded from the blankets, rousing her from sleep.

"Az...?"

"Darling."

Raven pulled the blankets from around herself, offering some to Azazel.

"Come to bed..."

Azazel smiled and laid next to her, hugging her gently. Raven smiled and kissed him softly.

"Raven, darling," Azazel kissed her and smiled gently, "Is there... Are you feeling any better? Kurt misses you holding him. You should see all the things he's able to do now."

Raven frowned slightly.

"I've _been_ fine, Az," she said sourly, "Just tired, you know? He can't be doing much, he's only two months old."

"He can pick up things the way I do," Azazel smiled proudly, trying to ignore the sharp look from Raven, "I think he may be capable of teleportation like me, too."

Raven sighed and rolled onto her side. Azazel stroked her shoulder softly.

"My love, _please_..." he whispered, "Please tell me what is wrong..."

Raven turned and glared at him.

"_NOTHING_ is wrong, Azazel," she hissed, "I _just told_ you that I'm tired."

Azazel sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You sleep for hours and hours, blue bird," he said, "Surely you cannot be so tired to sleep through an entire day?"

"_Maybe I am_!" Raven shouted angrily, sitting up and glaring down at Azazel, "Maybe, just maybe, Azazel. Maybe I'm tired of this. Living like this. Having a child who will have to live like us. Looked down upon as a freak and a monster. And you're proud of that?"

"Raven, I-"

"No! I didn't want this!" tears fell from Raven's rage-filled eyes, "I wanted to live a life where I wouldn't have to be afraid, where we didn't have to hide! Where our son could grow up free and without prejudice! But this is what we've given him... A life as cursed as ours...!"

"Raven, please," Azazel held Raven's shoulders, trying his best to keep his own anger at bay, "He will _not _lead a cursed life... He is talented, so much more than you can imagine... He is curious and holds no fear of the unknown; he could become just as intelligent as Xavier, for all we know."

Raven shook her head, wiping her tears.

"Intelligence means nothing when you look like a circus freak, Az... You and I know that..."

Azazel glared and released his hold on her, then stood up.

"Perhaps not," he said quietly, "You may have wanted something ordinary, Raven, but what we have created is _extraordinary_... Like it or not, this is our life now. Remember, Raven? Mutant and proud."

With that, Azazel disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Raven could only stare at the spot where he had stood.

"Mutant and proud... Right..." she stood and walked to Kurt's room and looked down at her sleeping son, "I'm so sorry, Kurt..."

**X**

**Oh dear, seems like there's trouble on the way for our family... :c  
>Please review! ^^ <strong>


End file.
